


Happy Birthday, Potter

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Older Harry Potter, Pining, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: It's Harry's fortieth birthday and Severus has a present for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Happy Birthday, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry Potter_Birthday Party. Happy Birthday, Harry! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Thank you for reading

Harry poured himself a glass of wine and sat down in front of the wireless. Vaguely listening to a news programme, he let his eyes fall shut. 

Today was his fortieth birthday. It had been a good day. His kids had baked him a cake and Ron and Hermione had given him a new racing broom. They had all been a bit disappointed when Harry told them he didn’t want a birthday party, but they ended up enjoying themselves nonetheless.

The older he got, the more he understood that less was always more. 

Ginny hadn’t been able to attend the small gathering. She was off on a business trip in Brazil reporting on the women’s Quidditch league there. It had been a couple of years since his divorce from Ginny, but he still felt like something was missing when she wasn’t around for celebrations. He no longer had romantic feelings for her, but she was still one of his closest mates.

Another person had also been missing. Frowning, Harry took a deep drink of his wine and sat back in his chair. He wondered what it would have been like if Severus had actually shown. Would it have made everything awkward? He knew for a fact that Ron still despised the man, and Al was the only one of his kids who really showed a desire in befriending Severus. 

Harry and Severus weren’t close, not really. They were friendly. But there was definitely something between them, something that made Harry yearn to see him, yearn to touch him. Harry wondered what it would’ve felt like to hold Severus’ hand in front of the people who meant the most to him. 

“Merlin,” Harry groaned, and stood. It was his _birthday_. It wasn’t the day for pathetic pining. 

There was a knock on his door. Harry set down his wine and went into the dark foyer to greet his visitor. He blinked. Severus stood at the threshold. 

“Potter.” 

“Severus.” Harry cleared his throat. “Please come in.”

Severus stepped into the foyer, almost touching Harry. Shadows surrounded them and Harry smelled peppermint on Severus’ breath. 

They walked into the lounge. Harry turned down the wireless.

“I was just having a glass of wine. Would you like one?” 

A bottle of wine appeared in Severus’ hands. He handed it to Harry. “Happy Birthday, Potter,” he said, not really meeting Harry’s eyes. 

Harry smoothed his thumb over the bottle’s dusty label. The wine was French and Elven, and at least a hundred years old. “Wow.” 

“It’s vintage,” Severus said awkwardly.

“I can tell. Will you join me for a glass?”

Severus bowed a little. “It would be my pleasure.”

Smiling to hide his confusion, Harry Summoned another glass and Vanished the Tesco wine he’d been drinking. The vintage bottle shivered as Harry uncorked it. 

“I have birthday cake if you’re hungry,” Harry said, handing Severus his wine. Their fingers brushed. 

“No, thank you.” Severus closed his eyes and took a sip, a bit of red glistening on his bottom lip. Harry watched his expression before doing the same. When he looked up, Severus’ gaze was eating him up. 

“This is amazing,” Harry said. “It tastes like … like chocolate.”

Severus hummed and sipped his wine again. “It is quite rich.”

They sat down in Harry’s two big comfy chairs in front of the empty fireplace. It was a sweltering July night, no need for a big fire. Still, Harry missed the merry crackling. 

“How are the goblins?” Harry said. 

Severus glared into his glass. “Don’t ask. How is the DMLE?”

Laughing, he said, “Don’t ask.”

Harry was Head Auror and Severus was a cursebreaker … sort of. Severus was a man of many talents and he was a man who didn’t like having a boss. They had become friendly after working a couple of Auror missions together. Now Severus was helping Gringotts solve some of their curse problems, strictly freelance. 

Severus watched Harry, and Harry watched him back. It wasn’t very bright in his lounge, and Harry could only describe the look in Severus’ eyes as dreamy … soft. 

Harry’s mouth curled in a gentle smile. He was forty now, definitely too old not to recognise what was right in front of him. He reached out and touched Severus’ hand. Severus jerked but didn’t pull away. 

“I’m glad you dropped by,” Harry said quietly. 

Severus stared down at their touching hands. “I wanted to see you.”

“I wanted to see you, too.” Harry moved his fingers up and down, caressing. He felt Severus’ strong heartbeat in his bony wrist. 

“Fuck,” Severus said, a little breathless. He put his glass on the table and crouched in front of Harry. Harry discarded his glass on the table as well. 

“Severus.” Harry leaned forward. 

Licking his lips, Severus whispered, “Harry.”

Harry kissed him. Severus tasted like wine, and Harry wondered if he tasted like birthday cake.

There was so much history and tension between them. Harry clutched Severus closer, moaning a little, and Harry felt how Severus caught his breath. 

Was this the right decision? Harry had no idea - the only thing he knew was that he’d wanted Severus for a long time. 

“Harry,” Severus whispered again, then he made room for himself between Harry’s thighs and dropped to his knees. 

“Oh.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Severus said with feeling, his fingers fumbling with the button on Harry’s trousers. He kissed down his neck. “I hope this is all right,” he said quietly in his ear.

Harry couldn’t respond. He was trying to help Severus push his trousers down to mid thigh, not a single thought remaining in his head. He wanted this. Oh, did he want this. 

“This will not do.” Severus muttered a spell and Harry’s clothes disappeared. Severus sat back on his heels to just look at him. 

Harry looked at Severus, then down at his own nude body. It was almost embarrassing how hard he was, his cock already peeking out from his foreskin. 

Severus smoothed his hands down Harry’s thighs. They were both trembling. “Perfect,” Severus murmured. 

Harry touched his cheek and ran his thumb over his thin bottom lip. “Please.”

“Yes,” Severus said, shuffling closer. “Yes.”

“Please,” Harry repeated, voice high. 

Severus kissed up Harry’s thigh, then opened his mouth to the soft skin between hip and groin. He breathed him in. 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. He buried his hands in Severus’ hair, caressing. Severus muttered a lube spell to get him wet. He took Harry in his hand, moaning, and he began to stroke.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. His mind grew hot with blurred memories. Severus Snape was wanking him, his old professor, but Harry wasn’t a child anymore - he was grown, so grown, and he shouldn’t be responding like this to another person’s hand around his cock, but the feeling was too much, it was utterly perfect. 

Severus took him into his mouth, and Harry went still. He watched as his cock stretched his lips, as Severus’ eyes fluttered and a hot flush strained his cheeks. Arousal looked good on Severus, so good. 

“Oh god.” Harry struggled not to thrust. 

Whimpering, Severus bobbed his head. He sucked and worked his tongue, and Harry had to swallow down a shout. Severus Snape knew how to suck cock. He was _brilliant_ at it. 

Severus pulled back a little to lap at Harry, tasting him, savouring him. He gazed up at Harry, his black eyes burning, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone more sexy, more _beautiful_.

Severus massaged his bollocks, then took him down again, all the way down. He swallowed and coughed a little, and Harry felt himself breach his throat. Harry tightened his hold on Severus’ hair, his hips jutting. He was losing control.

Groaning louder, Severus bobbed his head again, faster, messier. “Your fucking mouth,” Harry growled, pinning Severus in place, forgetting himself. His hips moved against his face, his cock going deeper and deeper. Severus whimpered again.

His bollocks were growing tight, his thighs going numb. “I’m close,” Harry gasped, trying to warn him. He loosened his hold to let Severus move away, but Severus just groaned and moved his head quicker. 

It was too soon, too soon, but Harry couldn’t hold on. Severus’ mouth was so warm and tight, and Harry wanted this too much to last. 

His orgasm overwhelmed him, his hips thrusting and thrusting, his fingers twisting in Severus’ hair. When it was all over, he slumped back in his chair, utterly useless. 

Severus let him go with one last gentle suck. He cleaned them up with wordless spells, very businesslike. Harry had enough energy to worry about how Severus would react now that it was all over. 

“That was brilliant,” Harry sighed. 

“Yes,” Severus said, avoiding his eyes again. Severus stood and cleaned up their glasses. He disappeared into the kitchen with the bottle of wine. Harry staggered to his feet and, finding where his clothes had reappeared, put them on. 

Harry was still hot all over from his intense orgasm. The dark lounge felt intimate and cozy, and he wanted Severus to stay. 

Severus emerged from the kitchen. His face was flushed, but his hair curtained his face, and he didn’t look directly at Harry. 

“Severus,” Harry said. 

“I need to leave … a couple of potions need my attention at home.” Severus headed for the door. 

“Wait.” Harry caught him in the foyer, his fingers biting into his arm. Harry waved his wand and a few candles burst alive on the wall.

“Let me go - please.” Severus yanked away.

“Sorry,” Harry said quickly, not really understanding. “But wait. I just need a few more minutes.”

Severus crossed his arms. He looked down at his boots, frowning. 

Harry wanted to embrace him. He wanted to kiss him again. “That was brilliant, Severus. Really, really brilliant. You don’t need to rush off.”

“I have _things_ to do, Potter.”

“Yes, I understand that, but I can’t help but think you are … fleeing.” Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say, but it was the truth.

“I’m not fleeing!” Severus said, puffing up.

“You sucked my cock, didn’t look at me, and suddenly said you had to leave. How is that not fleeing?”

“I didn’t mean - !”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Sucking my cock … just happened?” 

“Yes.”

Harry moved closer. “Are you implying you didn’t want to do it?”

Severus backed away. His dark eyes had gone wide. 

“This isn’t anything new,” Harry said. “All those times you were a consultant for the Aurors, all those times we ran into one another at the shops … there was a certain tension between us. I want you, Severus. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Severus’ mouth dropped open. He seemed to realise he was gaping and quickly forced his expression to go blank. 

“Just tell me the truth - do you want me?”

“Christ,” Severus muttered, and drew a hand over his face. He looked knackered, a bit haunted, and the shadows made his nose look even bigger. Harry ached - he had never wanted someone so much. 

“We can take it slow,” Harry said hopefully. 

Severus turned his head, his eyes closed. He took deep, even breaths. “Yes,” he said after a moment, his voice a near whisper. 

Harry touched his hand. When Severus didn’t pull away, he entwined their fingers. “Can I kiss you goodbye?”

“Yes.”

Slowly, Harry pressed their lips together, then he went deeper, and Severus opened his mouth. Their tongues moved together. “Mmm,” Harry said, “you taste like me.”

Severus pulled away, breathing heavily. He was back to being flushed. 

“Have dinner with me sometime this week?” Harry said.

Severus nodded, still looking shy. He touched Harry’s cheek gently. “Happy Birthday, Potter.”

Harry nipped his thumb. “You made it special, very special.”

Dropping his hand, Severus opened the door and went down the steps. Harry clutched the door.

“I’ll owl you tomorrow,” Severus said.

“Let me know what you would like for dinner. Maybe I can figure out how to make it.”

Severus paused on the pavement, illuminated by the Muggle light. He smiled.


End file.
